Monkeys on Earth
by KeronAssassinofDeath
Summary: Poison My on charrie  -  , Otto, and Gibson end up on earth because of something Poison found.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ~Earth~

"Weird." Was all the black and purple simian could get out. She had been working on something she had found while she was walking.  
>"What Poison?" Her friend Otto asked trying to see what she was talking about. Poison moved to the side to show a glowing object on her table. "What is that?" "No clue." She shrugged, turned, and looked at the green simian. "Just found it."<br>"Found what?" a blue robotic monkey walked over to them.  
>"Nothing!" Poison gasped and stood in front of the glowing object trying to hide it from him.<br>"Poison." He frowned. "What's behind your back?" "Nothing Gibson." She said and smiled. "Why?" "If you show me. I won't tell anyone." He said. The black and purple simian and the green simian glanced at each other and then moved to the side reviling a glowing object. "Hmmm…" He looked at it closely and tilted his head. The glowing object started to fly up and they all took a step back. Poison gasped as the room started to spin and a black hole appeared sucking all three simians in then disappeared.

The black hole appeared somewhere over the U.S.A. and dropped the three simians then disappeared. They screamed and fell into a river. A teen girl with blonde hair and blue and green highlights blinked and swam over to where they had fallen. She dove down and blinked as she saw three robotic monkeys. They touched bottom then swam up and looked at her. Her eyes went wide and she swam to the top of the water. She climbed out of the water and started running. "WAIT!" Poison shouted when she got out of the water and ran after the teen girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The teen girl ran towards a huge building and stopped after hearing the robotic monkey chasing her. "What do you want from me?" She asked as the black and purple robotic monkey finally caught up to her.  
>"Just ask some questions. Gosh." Poison said. Otto and Gibson ran up behind her.<br>The teen nodded. "Ok. Follow me." She started walking toward the huge building again. The three simians followed her. She opened the door and walked inside. They followed quietly looking around the inside of the building.  
>"And they said I was bad about bringing strange things to base." A huge robot looked from the teen girl to the three simians. "So Jazzy are these your friends?" Jazz rolled her green eyes.<br>"Whatevs Mirage." Jazz smiled. "I found them…." She got interrupted by another bot.  
>"On the side of rode like we found you." The other bot snickered. Jazz gave a low growl and made her hands into fists. "Temper. Temper."<br>"Your worst mistake Sideswipe!" She growled at him and she grabbed her gun and shot at him. Mirage went to a human form which had dark brown hair and green eyes and grabbed her in a type of hug.  
>"Calm down Sis." He said and she sighed.<br>Poison, Otto, and Gibson watch as Jazz pulled away from Mirage's hug and threw down her gun. "Sorry." She said and rubbed her head. "Mirage kill Sideswipe before I do or I get Jolt to." "Follow me." She said and lead them to a couch. They sat down and looked at her. "Ok, Where we?" Gibson asked.

"Chicago, Illinois." Jazz said.  
>"Planet?" Gibson asked.<br>"Earth." Jazz said and crossed her arms.  
>"Any other things you can tell us about Earth?" Gibson asked.<br>"Well, it's the only planet with life."  
>"There are more planets?" They blinked.<br>"Mhm. Eight more."  
>"Name them." Gibson said.<br>"Crappit. Well. Ok. Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto."  
>"Ah." He said.<br>She nodded and looked around. "What's your names?"  
>"I'm Poison." The black and purple simian said.<br>"I'm Otto." The green simian said.  
>"And I'm Gibson." The blue simian said.<br>Jazz skipped to a room and grabbed two small things then skipped back out. "Poison, you're a shape-shifter you don't need this." Jazz said and walked over to Gibson and Otto. "Turn around." They blinked and turned around. She placed a chip in them and stood up. "Ok. This chip is to give you a human form so you don't have to stay in your robot monkey form all the time." They nodded and went to their human forms. Otto and Gibson both had brown hair except Otto's hair was a dark brown, Otto had green eyes, Gibson had blue eyes, they both wore different outfits. "Ok. Poison go to your human form." Poison nodded and changed into a teen girl with long black hair and blue highlights going through her hair. She had purple eyes and wore a blue dress that went down to her knees and wore cowboy boots.  
>Otto wore a black shirt with the monster symbol on it, black baggy shorts, and black tennis shoes. Gibson wore a white Fox shirt, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.<br>"Nice." They said and looked at each other. Jazz went to her room and changed into a dark grey Areo shirt and black, green boys shorts that went past her knees, and white, black, and purple tennis shoes then ran back out.  
>"Poison, Go into my room and find some short and a shirt. I don't mind." Jazz said pulling her blonde hair back into a ponytail. Poison went into Jazz's room and changed into a black shirt that said Nascar on the front and on the back had 18, silver, blue, and white boys shorts that went past her knees, and black and blue tennis shoes. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and walked back out.<br>"Come on." Jazz said and looked around. "Mirage, Where's Ironhide at?"  
>"Here." Ironhide said and changed into a black GMC Topkick, with smoke stacks, and 4-Doors.<br>"Get in." Jazz said and got in the driver's side. Poison got in the passengers' side and Gibson and Otto got in the back. Ironhide drove off. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>~Where's the others?~<p>

A red robotic monkey walked past Gibson's lab and stopped. "Gibson?" He blinked and walked in his lab. "Otto? Poison?" he blinked and ran out of Gibson's lab and into the room where a silver robotic monkey and a yellow robotic monkey sat talking to a boy with black hair, a red shirt, and blue pants. "Have y'all seen Gibson, Poison, and Otto?" He asked them.  
>"No, Sprx. Why?" Chiro blinked.<br>"THEY'RE GONE!" Sprx yelled.  
>"Calm down Sprx." Nova said.<br>Sprx tried calling Gibson, Poison, and Otto but got nothing. He shook his head and sat down. Antauri got up and walked into Gibson's lab. When something caught his eye something was glowing on the table. "Come here." He shouted.  
>Chiro, Nova, and Sprx ran in and blinked at the glowing thing. Sprx tilted his head then reached to grab it when it started flying off the table and a black hole appeared and sucked them in then disappeared.<br>The black hole appeared over the same river Poison, Otto, and Gibson were dropped in and dropped the 4 in the river and disappeared.


End file.
